His Own Fault
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Puck jumped about a foot in the air before tumbling off the couch in a heap. Scrambling back and grabbing a pillow, he clutched it tightly to his chest and waited anxiously. It was his own fault that he couldn't go to his one source of comfort...


_Once again this is from a prompt on the PucKurt livejournal prompt whatsit. I changed it a little but the plot remains the same._

_The original prompt: _

_Puck has always been afraid of thunderstorms.  
After a fight between the two, they go to sleep in separate beds.  
It starts to storm.  
Puck runs (or manly strides) into Kurt's room (or wherever he may be sleeping) and curls up with him.  
Bonus points if he tries not to make Kurt notice by laying on the very edge of the bed, then scooting over gradually..._

**

* * *

Thunderstorms**

Puck jumped about a foot in the air before tumbling off the couch in a heap. Scrambling back and grabbing a pillow, he clutched it tightly to his chest and waited anxiously.

He jumped again as thunder echoed through the living room.

_Shit_, he'd forgotten that there was a thunderstorm warning in effect.

Pulling himself to his feet he drops the pillow back to the couch and glances to the closed bedroom door.

_They had been fighting, again, because Puck had gone out with the guys after work when he was supposed to be home because it was Kurt's birthday and they were having company, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Sam, for dinner._

_It had been an early night, seeing as it was a Wednesday and there was life to attend to in the morning, so when Puck sauntered into the apartment at 17 minutes to 11, Kurt had been alone, sitting in the dark, glaring at the door as he twirled a wine glass._

_It took Puck a second to take in the decorations, a few tasteful things scattered about the room, two burnt down candles on the table, and the gift bags and wrapping paper on the table for him to know he'd fucked up but good._

'_Shit,' he stated, and before he could say anything else Kurt storms into their room and slams the door._

_With a heavy sigh, Puck pulled a spare pillow and blanket from the closet before setting himself on the couch. It's futile to try to talk to Kurt when he's like this. Furious beyond words and hurt beyond measure. _

Puck feels like shit as he watches his boyfriend, lover, husband sleeping alone in their bed. He jumps again at the thunder before moving silently to the bed and sitting gingerly on the edge.

He's never been able to sleep alone in thunderstorms, he's not exactly sure why he hates them so much, but he thinks it has something to do with his father. On really bad nights, he would often move into Sarah's room and set up camp on the floor, in the morning, she would be curled up in his arms.

As the lightning illuminates Kurt's face, he notices a bunched up Kleenex in his hand and he feels even worse. He can't bring himself to lie on the bed, because really, he was a horrible jerk and he didn't deserve the comfort Kurt would no doubt offer, even if he didn't realize it.

With a sigh, he gets the pillow and blanket he left on the couch and sets up camp on the floor.

On Kurt's side of the bed, but that's only because it's farther from the window. At least that's what he's been telling himself.

Listening to the rain as it beats a steady beat against the window, trying to block the flashes of too close light and block out the booming thunder, Puck spends the next hour, huddled under the blanket; slowly inching his way closer to the bed, and by the time he falls into exhaustion, he's almost under the bed. Or he would be, if he was six and not almost twenty-three, and he could fit.

Hours later, Puck is slowly trying to blink himself awake.

He's still on the floor, but it's different then it was before.

For starters the rain isn't pounding the window anymore and there are more blankets and pillows.

He feels a firm chest pressed against his back and a hand held tightly in his.

'The floor is incredibly uncomfortable,' Kurt mumbles from behind him, causing Puck to chuckle softly, as he rolls over to face the other man.

'I'm sorry,' he offers with a soft kiss.

Kurt glares, though it doesn't have the heat it normally does because he's still half asleep, 'last night really hurt, Noah.'

Puck pulls Kurt into his arms, 'I know, and I will do everything I can to make it up to you, I swear,' he replied, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

'I know, and you can start by making me breakfast,' he states, pushing Puck away half heartedly.

Puck chuckles again, pulling Kurt to his feet, 'I love you,' he kisses the smaller man again.

Kurt melts into Puck, because Puck has that effect on him, no matter what he's done, 'I love you too,' he replies, letting Puck dominate the kiss.

Slowly, with lingering kisses and gentle nips, Puck pulls way and leaves a slightly dazed Kurt in the bedroom. He's almost to the kitchen when he comes back and finds Kurt, still standing beside the bed, where he left him.

'Happy birthday, Princess,' he grins before heading back to the kitchen.

'I'm still mad at you!' Kurt yells back, dropping onto the bed in a huff.

_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
